novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ash'vanni War
The Ash'vanni War, while not a galaxy-wide war as many other wars were in NOVA 's history, it was still very devastating. This war was mainly comprised of devastating terror attacks on many worlds, regardless of affiliation, all of which ended in Varren T'savik, former Elite General, now leader of the ancient celestial force, harvesting the civilian population of these worlds to make new soldiers and ships. Pre-War When Varren T'savik first discovered this technology from the Ash'vanni "cube", he used his technologically advanced fleet in NOVA 's aid to help defeat the Triangle Alliance. During the final battles, both in space and on ground, it provided crucial ground and air support for NOVA and Republic forces. Beginning The Ash'vanni War officially began when Varren T'savik's fleet opened fire on High Councilor Silus "Dragon" Versakk's fleet at Elysium IV. The battle of course, ended in Ash'vanni victory, as the majority of the confrontations in this war would. Terror Attacks This war, unlike many other wars, mainly consisted of terror attacks against other worlds. The intention was not to destroy, but to harvest. This "harvesting" process tore apart someone's bodily form, harvesting their life and force (depending on level of force sensitivity) essence and forming them into new constructs with their sole purpose to obey the Inherior, Varren T'savik. Varren had managed to harvest 94% of Wayland's civilian population, including all of it's moons, Elysium's IV and V, along with more planets under the control of the Republic and the remnant of the Triangle Alliance. Strategy Varren T'savik wanted to divide the conquest of the galaxy into two sides, north and south. T'savik would lead the charge to the north, taking out the Triangle Alliance, while leaving the fate of NOVA and the Republic in the south to a Celestial Officer turned tactical genius. This officer had named himself "Blue" in contrast to the Ash'vanni construct's natural orange, sun-like, glow. Blue had developed a staggering intellect, able to rival some of the galaxy's smartest tactical geniuses, including Varren T'savik, who was considered to be a tactical genius himself. Varren, impressed by the construct who reminded him of himself during his years as a High Councilor, appointed him Commander of the Southern offensive. A Galaxy United Due to the swift thinking of Silus Versakk and Darth Netral'ik, who only recently allied himself, his fleet, and more importantly, his funding, to NOVA, they managed to get the galaxy united against the quickly growing Ash'vanni threat. Silus managed to ally NOVA with the Triangle Alliance, putting forward an ultimatum, a permanent alliance with NOVA , with no attacking each other. The Bloodskull and Imperial Empire under Thrawn, reluctantly signed the treaty, all except the crippled Cylan Empire, who said they would ally themselves with NOVA for now, but should expect retribution for the state of their Empire eventually. Silus, despite his diplomatic prowess, was unable to convince the Cylan Empire to think otherwise and accepted their terms. Finale Despite the galaxy fighting united, it was not enough to defeat the Ash'vanni in traditional warfare, it was also very difficult and costly to even perform guerilla hit-and-run attacks. Eventually, a massive fleet made up of Darth Netral'ik's recently upgraded flagship, the Oppressor, along with ships from all allied sides managed to corner the main Ash'vanni fleet, including it's massive flagship, the Algerath, at Varren's homeworld, Dantooine. After a long fought battle, Varren was redeemed and destroyed the Algerath, shutting down or destroying all Ash'vanni construct forces across the galaxy. Eventually, Varren was able to transfer his own essence into an advanced construct he named the Atalxok. Aftermath and Post-War After the war, all sides, mainly NOVA , scavenged the remains of ships and "soldiers" from the Ash'vanni, and with Varren's help, ushered in a new age of hardlight weapons and shields. Despite even Varren's help, Darth Netral'ik was the first to have hardlight weapons, shields, and hyperdrive on his ship.